Victoria’s Plight
by Alucard's little sister
Summary: Between July fifth and August 12 Seras Victoria struggles to get use to the Hellsing Organization. Just as she's about to give up she is 'saved' by someone in a mask...
1. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or V for Vendetta

Alucard's little sister: I saw the movie V for Vendetta and really liked V and then I got this idea and here it is.

Editor Cain: Writers

Friend or Foe?

**Seven years ago**

Friday, October the 13th, started just like any other day for the young, 15 year-old, Sir Hellsing. She went to school came back to find that Alucard had scared off another maid. Seemed like it was going to be a normal boring day, that is until night fell.

Integra was finishing up her homework that's due tomorrow. Just when she was about to finish, the phone rang. "This is Sir Integra Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization, how may I help you?" she asked dully. (She knew it was the local Police department.) "Make it quick, I have a lot of work to do."

"It's really, really bad," said the chief of police. "There's a group of six teens and 42 people that are thought to be dead! You must send someone out to the abandoned house."

Deep down, Integra had a feeling there would be some vampire activity, seeing how it was Friday the 13th (and a full moon). She sighed. "Alright, I'll send someone right away," she said. "Alucard!"

"I'm on it, my Master."

**July 7 (two days after Seras became a vampire)**

Seras Victoria sighed, as she walked down the London streets. For some reason or another, she wasn't all that use to living at the Hellsing Mansion. "I doubt I will ever 'fit in' to this 'new' life," she muttered to herself. As she headed back to the Headquarters, Big Ben began to toll. Seras pushed her hair back. "I can't believe its midnight already," she muttered. She stopped and watched a teenage boy come closer.

"Look-y here boys," said the teen that was now suddenly right in front of Seras. "An 'innocent' little human." Five other teens joined him in laughing.

_This isn't good; I should have brought a gun. These six teens are vampires! _Seras looked around. There was no way for her to get away since she didn't have any weapons. She got ready for a fight though she knew that she was out numbered, and was probably going to lose. "Don't mess with me!" she cried.

The leader started laughing. This didn't make any sense to Seras. "You think we six are the only ones you're going to fight?" That's when three more teenagers came over. "Why don't you just cooperate? We may even let you live."

One of the teenagers ran over to Seras. She kicked him away. "I'm not afraid to fight all of you jerks!" she declared. "Bring it on!"

Seras was able to hold her ground, but not for too long. One of the teens (named Jack) pinned her down. She was in big trouble. Alucard didn't know where she was, so he couldn't save her. The teen that had her pinned down started laughing. "Oh, you're going to get it now you little witch."

Just as things were looking bad, a dagger came out of nowhere and hit Jack right between the eyes. He let go of Seras screaming. In seconds he stopped screaming, turned into dust and blew away in the wind. The dagger fell next to Seras' feet. Some of the teens were freaking out. "Th-th-that's a sliver dagger! It's him!" one of the teen cried. Five more daggers came from the same spot as the first one and got rid of five vampires.

Seras was so relieved that someone had just saved her. _Four of those vampires got away, but Alucard and I can take care of them later_. That's when she started to wonder who had saved her and why they helped out.

"Are you alright, Miss," asked a voice from behind her.

She turned around and was surprised at who she saw. It was a person as tall as Alucard and all in black; black cloak, shirt, pant, boots, belt and a top hat that reminded Seras of Alucard's hat (expect that it was a bit taller). On the belt there were six holders for six daggers (three on each side). He (or maybe she) had shoulder length raven black hair, but what got Seras' attention was the fact that this person was wearing a Guy Fawkes mask.

The masked person took off their hat and bowed. "I hope my appearance does not scare you too much." the masked person said (the person's voice sounded male.)

"N-no, not really," she said as only one thought went though her head: _Friend or Foe?_

Alucard's little sister: I know you're probably wondering right now what a Guy Fawkes mask is. It's the name of the mask V wears in the movie. Also Seras' rescuer may look like V, but he is not exactly like V (you'll understand next chapter.)


	2. A Shocking Encounter

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: I feel like such an airhead, the masked man also has black gloves on. Something from _I dare you Part 2_ is in this (well, actually it's just an object that I heart). Seras has gotten herself in a pickle now.

Walter: That and she'll be in big trouble when she gets back. (Say, am I in this story at all?)

**A Shocking Encounter**

"W-who are…er..," Seras quickly stopped herself, "what I mean is do you have a name I can call you?" She made a nervous laugh. _Dose he know that I'm a vampire? I feel so stupid right now._

The masked man ignored her question and he started to pick up his daggers. He put them away and then watched Seras get up. "So, tell me, Seras Victoria, what brings you to this part of London?" he asked. "Considering how far you are from the Hellsing Organization. Sir Hellsing and Alucard are probably mad at you."

This pretty much threw Seras off balance. "What?" she cried. "How do you know all that?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he said. "Don't worry too much, my dear. I may be a lone Vampire Hunter, but I'm not here to attack you or Alucard." That's when he remembered her question. "I'm sorry, you had asked me a question. I am called…"

**Back at the Hellsing Headquarters**

Sir Hellsing threw a silver paper weight at Alucard. She wasn't too happy with him. Then again, she has been mad at him since he turned that Police Girl into a vampire. "Where the hell is she, Alucard?" Integra snapped. "If she's out there killing people, I swear I'll…"

"She won't do that," Alucard interrupted as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Police Girl is probably wandering around London. Don't worry too much, or you'll get grey hair."

"How dare you! I want you to go out there and get that little brat of yours!" she snapped. "Don't make me get my bat, because I will use it!"

Alucard knew she wasn't just trying to scare him. She would use it. "Alright, don't get too upset," Alucard said. He walked over to the main door. "She will return on her own. Trust me." He walked over to the gate and sighed. He found Seras. "I was right, she did come back." What he saw next really got his attention. It was the one person that really ticked him off. "That better not be that….oh, it is that masked bastard!"

Seras and the masked man stopped at the start of Hellsing's fence. The masked man handed Seras a small card. "If you ever want to someone to talk to, just go over to that address and ask for me," he said. He turned a bit so that he was facing Alucard and gave him a salute before leaving.

"I will," she called out. Seras slipped though the bars and ran to the mansion.

**Seven Years Ago**

Alucard ran after one of the six teens that were hanging out in the abandoned house. He was able to get rid of the 42 ghouls and two of the six teenagers. The other four teens were faster than Alucard. "This one won't get away from me," he said. The teen he was chasing after went into a dead end. Alucard heard gunfire from the dead end. "That teen must really be paranoid."

When he got to the dead end, Alucard was shocked to find no one. The teen was nowhere to be seen. _Where did he go? There is no fire escape, and I didn't see him leave here_. Alucard walked over to the end of the street and found a gun. There were two clips on the floor (one empty and one with bullets). Something brushed passed him but he figured it was only the wind.

"I hope you don't mind," said a voice, "but I took care of that vampire just a second ago.

Alucard turned around to see a man in a mask. "What do you want?" he growled.

The masked man took off his hat and bowed. "It's nice to finally meet you, Alucard," he said. "I am a wandering vampire hunter. Oh, don't worry I'm not here for you."

Something about this masked man ticked Alucard off. It was probably because of that unchanging smile. "Then what are you doing here?" Alucard snarled.

The masked man chuckled a bit. "Like I said before, I am a wandering vampire hunter. I go from country to country hunting vampires along the way. Oh, by the way," he said putting his hat back on, "you may call me…Thanatos. Until next time."

Alucard couldn't believe how fast he was (in the blink of an eye the masked man was gone). He crossed his arms. "Who is this guy really and what does he really want," he reached into his coat pocket and was shocked. "What the heck? Where'd that blood packet I put in my pocket go?" he demanded. That's when he realized that some how the brush against him was that Thanatos guy and he must have taken it.

Thanatos watched Alucard from the top of a nearby building. In his gloved hands, he had Alucard's blood packet. "The greatest vampire in the world?" he questioned as he tossed the blood packet in the air a few times. "What a joke. Too bad I'm too bored to laugh at it."


	3. Integra's wager part 1

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: It looks like Thanatos is on Alucard's bad side. I wonder how Anderson feels about him….

Editor Cain: FYI His code name means Death in Greek.

Integra's wager (part 1)

Integra was there at the door when Seras came in. This was the worst of it. In Sir Hellsing's hand was a silver baseball bat. She was not happy. "What have I told you?" she growled. "You disobeyed my direct order."

"Ah!" cried Seras, "Don't kill me!" She started running away from Sir Hellsing.

As Sir Hellsing chased Seras everywhere, Walter made tea. He was just about to take a sip when Alucard came over and took the cup from him. "This is green tea, right?" asked Alucard. He didn't wait for Walter to respond and he drank it. Then he threw the cup at the wall breaking into a million pieces. "I hope that was the bad china cup."

"I sense a lot of tension from you, Alucard," said Walter sounding like a therapist. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?"

Alucard crossed his arms. "Just one thing, Thanatos is back in London," he growled. "I can't stand him. He's arrogant, an ego-maniac, a show-off, probably a warmonger and he loves to tick people off (or get on their nerves)."

Suddenly, Walter started laughing. This threw Alucard off. Walter never laughs (at least when someone is watching). He poured another cup of tea. "The only reason you hate him so much is because he's really not any of that, he's just mocking you," stated Walter.

"He's at least arrogant," Alucard muttered

Seras ran into the room and hind under the table. "Sir Hellsing's going to kill me. Alucard, Walter, do something!"

Alucard looked under the table at Seras. "Grow a back bone, Police Girl," he said. "Sir Hellsing's not going to kill you."

"That's right," snapped Integra as she walked into the room. "I'm just going to drill the rule of _no walking around London where people who know you can spot you_, into your head. Remember, we labelled you MIA (missing in action) after Chedder." She walked over and grabbed Walter's tea cup. "Now, if you need me, I'll be upstairs in my office writing the rules down so some people can remember to follow them!"

Walter poured some more tea into the last cup he had. As he did this, Seras crawled out from under the table. When the cup was filled, Seras took it. "Thanks, Walter, this should calm my nerves," she said and walked away.

Alucard started laughing as Walter sighed. "Poor Walter," said Alucard, "you make tea for yourself and everyone keeps taking it." He walked over and gave Walter a cup from a different set. "I don't think anyone else will be coming over."

Sir Hellsing was rewriting the rules of the mansion when she heard a taping sound. It was not on the door but the window behind her. She got up, opened the window and took a step back to let the person in. "I was wondering when you'd show up," she said, "Thanatos."

The masked man sat down in her chair. "You know, I recall a moment seven years ago where someone tried to kill you though this window. I'm surprised that security is still the same," he noted. He chuckled a bit. "It's funny how oblivious that 'great' vampire, Alucard is."

"That is, I'm afraid, very true," she muttered. She adjusted her glasses and leaned against the nearby wall. "Just to let you know, the security is tighter, it's just that you have permission to come over. So long as Alucard doesn't see you."

"See me? Ha! He couldn't see me when I was only four inches away in that dark alley seven years ago. I doubt he'll be able to find me," he said. "So, tell me about this new girl I noticed when I came over."

Sir Hellsing rolled her eyes. "Oh, she just Police Girl. She's a real pain in the butt." Integra growled. "I don't trust her and she's afraid of everything."

Thanatos leaned forward in the chair. "I have a little wager for you Sir Integra Hellsing."

Alucard was starting to walk by Integra's office when he over heard Integra talking. "Oh, you are on, my friend," she said. "And you will lose."

The No Life King went into Integra's office to see her on the phone. He sighed, "For a second there I thought…oh, never mind," he left the room though the floor.

Sir Hellsing tried to contain her laughter as she hung up the phone. "Now quick get out from under the desk and leave before he comes back." she said.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Thanatos said as he started to leave.

Integra shrugged. "I know, I just wanted to see if I could."


	4. Integra's wager part 2

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: After this chapter I'm updating _I dare you part 2 _twice then I'm going back to this one until it is complete. Oh, yea, the 'website' mentioned is fake and so is the user name (if there is someone this is just a coincidence.)

Thanatos: You really have lost it.

Integra's wager part 2

Seras told Alucard about the teens that attacked her two nights ago. Unfortunately for Police Girl, Integra was still mad at her so he went alone. Seras decided it was best not to think about it and find something better to do, like ask the maid a few questions.

Sir Hellsing finished her paper work for the week and looked down at a piece of paper on her desk. It read "don't lose that wager!" She sighed and remembered the conversation she had with Thanatos:

"_It's like this; I will try to prove that she's not just a pretty face while I'm here in London. If I succeed at this, you must wear something that will totally shock Alucard," he said._

"_Yeah, but what if you fail," Sir Hellsing questioned, "What do I get if you lose and I win."_

_Thanatos thought about this for a moment. "If I cannot change your mind, then I will come over before I leave and…I will take off this mask," he said._

_Integra's glasses fell to the end of her nose. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Either he is very confident that he will win or he's very foolish._

The small sound of a tea cup being placed on the table brought Integra back to the present. Walter bowed. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," he said. He then set a computer on her desk. "Here's your computer, Sir Integra."

When Walter left, Integra turned on the computer. She laughed a bit. "You are going to lose, Thanatos, and I'm finally going to find out your true identity!"

A few minutes later, Seras quietly walked into Integra's office. The maid shooed her away after getting really annoyed. "Sir Hellsing, what are you doing?" Police Girl asked as she walked over.

"Nothing you need to be concerned about," Integra said in a low growl, "now, go away."

Seras' curiosity won over her fear of Sir Hellsing and she walked over. She looked over Integra's shoulder to see what was on the computer. She was surprised at what it was. "Hey, this site's all about that man in the Guy Fawkes mask, Thanatos," Seras cried. "I never knew there was a site like this."

Integra normally didn't like the fact that there was someone hovering over her, but at the moment she was too busy reading something under 'current whereabouts/news'. "Look, I'm a little busy right now, there's a rumor that Thanatos has an accomplice," Integra hissed. "So, shoo."

Police Girl was too busy looking at the site to really listen to what Integra had to say. She taped on the computer pointing to 'art gallery'. "Click on that, I want to see what's in it," said Seras.

"There is another computer," snapped Integra, "why don't you use that?"

"Love to but Alucard 'broke' it yesterday. It's still being fixed," said Seras. "Please, I'll leave soon, I just want to know what's in that art gallery. It's not like I'm asking you to do too much or anything." This was the bravest she'd ever been since she became a vampire but it was only on the outside. On the inside, Seras wanted to run out of the room screaming.

Sir Hellsing rolled her eyes and then got up. "Alright, use the computer, but don't leave that site." Integra pulled out a book. "Just let me know when you're done."

Before Seras could say anything Alucard came into the room though the floor. "I got one of the teenagers and almost got another," he reported. "It might even be that group from seven years ago, though if they are, they're not using the same place. I'll keep looking out for them, until tomorrow." He then the same way he came in.

"Uh," said Seras nervously, "Sir Hellsing you have an e-mail from someone with the user name of greekdeath18. Do you want me to open it?"

Integra ran over and opened it up. "I can't believe he e-mailed me," she muttered. All it said was:

_Tell that Vampire Alucard to think before he shoots. He almost hit an innocent._

_Thanks_

Seras looked from the email to Integra then back to the email. "I take it Alucard's in trouble."


	5. Just Visiting

Disclaimer: see last chapter

Alucard's little sister: I'm not sure why (probably to show a difference between Thanatos & V) Thanatos has a 'partner' who… well, I'm getting ahead of myself. Clue To be Human is the 'sequel' to this. I am posting this chapter and then going back to I Dare you part 2 for three chapters.

Integra: Shocking

Just visiting

After being kicked out of Sir Hellsing's office, Seras decided it was time to go over to see Thanatos. She headed out into the middle of the city. No one noticed her as she walked through the city. "Wow, Moonlight Apt. sounds interesting," she said when she arrived.

As Seras was walking in, a brown-haired woman stormed out. She didn't seem too happy about something. "He let's just about anyone live here!" she snapped. "Next thing you know there'll be humans living here!"

Police Girl scratched her head. "What was that all about," she wondered. As soon as Seras was in the building, she heard someone playing a piano. She followed the song to a large room with a few people there. That's where she spotted Thanatos, or that least that what she first thought. As she got closer she realized that this person was shorter than Thanatos, but he dressed exactly like him. "Uh, excuse me…" she said nervously.

The piano player stop and turned to Seras. "Yes," he said in a Russian accent, "may I help you?"

Seras became more nervous. This person wasn't Thanatos, his voice was too young. She buried her fear. "Uh, do you know…Thanatos by any chance?" she asked.

The kid stood up. "Oh, you must be that coward Police Girl, Seras Victoria, right?" he asked. He crossed his arms and nodded. "That must be true. Only people that ask for Thanatos are…oh, never mind just follow me."

As soon as the two of them were in the elevator, the boy sighed. "Ok, I'm sick of this," he muttered. he took off a black hair wig (he wasn't wearing the hat), and the mask. He had dark blonde hair. The strangest thing about him was that his eyes were blood red, just like Alucard's. "Oh, before I forget," he said, "You can call me Doran. It is nice to meet you Seras."

"Nice to meet you too, Doran," she said nervously. "Uh, um, Doran? Ar-are you a vampire by any chance."

Doran gave her a puzzled look. "You really haven't been a vampire for very long now have you," he said. "Yes, I am a vampire, why do you ask?"

Seras was about to say something, when the elevator doors opened and they were face to face with a red-haired woman (Vivian). She smiled at Doran as they left the elevator. "Why hello, Doran," she said. "Just to let you know, your roommate is a freak." She walked in the elevator and the doors closed behind her.

"Who was that?" Seras asked as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, that's just our neighbor," said Doran, "She's one of the only werewolves that doesn't mind me living here. Now to go say hi to Thanatos, my roommate."


End file.
